The Seven Deadly Sins
by DarkERB
Summary: When Raku's kingdom falls to the knights, only Kosaki Onodera manages to escape unscathed. However, she needs the help of the most deadly criminals of the kingdom to do so, the Seven Deadly Sins. (Concept is similar to Nanatsu no Taizai, It will crossover many different anime)


**Hi guys! Those who read my other stories would know that I'm pretty bad at writing anything but one-shots. However, this idea popped up into my head one day, so I decided to give writing it a shot. It's gonna be a story based around Nanatsu no Taizai's concept, but with completely different scenarios and characters from a plentitude of anime. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **At any rate, I don't own anything here. Onodera, Chitoge and Raku are all from Nisekoi. I came up with the name Japanse though :P. As more and more characters are being added, the disclaimer would probably get too long to list them all, so I'll just list the new ones here.**

 **Speaking of which, do you guys have any idea what I should label this under for the crossover tags? There would be too many anime. Thanks, anyway. Reviews are appreciated, flames are not.**

* * *

Running.

The girl was sprinting for her dear life through the alleyways of the city. Behind her were legions of knights, all brandishing swords at her. Out for blood, they most certainly would not let her escape easily.

The girl was Kosaki Onodera. She was one of the fiancées of the heir apparent of the Kingdom of Japanse, Raku Ichijo. On that day, she was prepared to go on a date with Raku and his other fiancée, Chitoge Kirisaki, but she had to tend to her younger sister who had suddenly fallen ill.

By noon, her sister had recovered enough to move about, and insisted her sister to go do something more productive then tending to a semi-healthy girl. As such, she had nothing to do for the rest of the day, so she decided to rejoin Raku and Chitoge. She put on her dress, took her key that she never left behind, and got going.

However, not ten seconds after she left her house, she noticed an army of the kingdom's royal knights making their way towards her. Approaching them, she asked what was going on when the head knight grabbed her arm and announced her arrest for assaulting Raku. Confused, surprised and panicked, she escaped his grasp and ran off, which led to her situation currently.

She turned into an abandoned alleyway and hid in the shadows. She hoped this would buy her some time to formulate a strategy. Fortunately, the knights didn't notice her and continued storming pass. Letting out a sigh of relief, she sat down, leaning against a pile of boxes. Catching her breath, she sat down to consider her situation.

While running and listening to the shouts of the knights, she managed to piece together what was going on. Apparently, the knights of the kingdom had organized a coup dè tat against Raku's family, and had taken over the kingdom. While on the date, Raku had been captured and Chitoge had been killed. The knights took full control of the kingdom and are on the verge on passing some atrocious laws, with her being the only thing in the way of allowing them to blame everything on Raku.

Well-rested enough, Kosaki stood up. She knew she could not save Raku yet. There was no way she could take out the cavaliers of the kingdom, at least not all by herself. Nevertheless, she had to try to find a way to save Raku and the kingdom from the hands of the evildoers. She owed that to Raku, who was always there for her, at least.

Calming down, she decided on her next course of action. She had a plan to save Raku, of sorts. In order to beat them, she needed to enlist the help of the most powerful people of the kingdom. She was reluctant to do this, but she had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, she decided to search for the Seven Deadly Sins, the most powerful criminals in the country, and beg for their aid.

The seven Deadly Sins used to be among the Twelve Knights of the Round Table, alongside Raku and four others. However, they were each arrested for various wrongdoings over the past decade. They were infamous for being the most vicious criminals around the land, yet no one really had any idea where they were, nor what they look like or even what their crimes were.

Still, she hoped they would, at least, have the heart to help her save her beloved. In fact, she was betting everything on the chance that they were not as evil as everyone said they were, seeing as the knights were the ones to arrest them, anyway. If she was wrong, which considering the situation she most likely was, she probably would be killed. Nonetheless, she had to try. The kingdom was screwed otherwise.

She continued sneaking down the alleyway. Hopefully, she could find somebody with some information about them. With luck, one could be found within the kingdom. Trudging slowly, she morosely made her way forwards, into the darker parts of the city, which housed most of the black markets in the kingdom. It was a place where illegal items were sold rampantly, and less than moral activities were going on.

These areas were a problem to Raku. No matter how much control was enforced, he just couldn't seem to stop these people from selling items illegally. Although, thinking about it, it was probably the knight's intention for it to turn out this way. Still, hindsight is 20/20. At any rate, she had to focus on her task. She had a little money on her. Perhaps she could buy some information there. With luck, she could find one Sin before the week was over.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, things would not turn out her way.

"Hey, girl! Give us all your money and items of value!"

Kosaki turned around. A group of three thugs had surrounded her while she was in the midst of her thoughts. They were each brandishing a weapon, and pointing them straight towards her. The tallest member of the group stepped forwards, hand outstretched to receive said items.

"Hurry up! We don't like to hurt pretty girls, but we're willing to do it, you know?"

Her breathing quickened. She was trapped. If she didn't hand over everything she had, she would definitely be in trouble. On the other hand, if she did, she would have nothing on her to aid her search for the Sins, and she really didn't want to part with Raku's key.

While weighing her options, the leader of the thugs ran out of patience. He scowled, stepping forwards.

"You know what? Screw that! Guys, attack!"

She barely had time to realize the situation before a morning star came flying at her face. Flinching, she ducked and managed to avoid it. She knew she was in serious trouble now. Although she knew some self-defense, she couldn't defend herself against three armed individuals. She was also hopelessly cornered, and she doubted they would accept her money now as a safety countermeasure.

Prepared to fight for her life, she got into a defensive stance. If she were really lucky, she could make a break for it later and escape. The thugs grinned at her, and began lunging forwards. Sidestepping the morning star again, she managed to roll out of the way from the leader's dagger's reach. However, the club-wielding member of the group managed to graze her head, knocking her out of her senses. Still dazed, she knew she could not avoid any more attacks. Ready to meet her fate, she braced herself for pain.

Suddenly, a burst of fire surrounded her. Startling everyone, the thugs jumped backwards while she looked around in confusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man with a cloak with bandages all around his hand. He wore a black cloak, and wore an eye patch. He stepped into the light and glared coldly at the thugs.

"What on earth are you guys doing? Do you think it's fun to pick on a helpless girl? Well?"

The three thieves jumped back. Turning around, they backed off, thinking it could be a knight. When they saw it was only one person however, they sneered. The leader spat at his feet and laughed.

"You think you're such a big guy, huh? It doesn't matter if you're a magic user. You can't beat us three against one! Attack him!" yelled the leader.

Before the three of them could even move however, flames burst out of the mysterious man's hands. They shot forwards in wide arcs of fire, each of them narrowly missing the criminals. Their eyes widened and they ducked for cover as a purplish black fireball came bursting towards them. Fearing for their lives now, they took off, screaming their heads off.

"Well, now that they're dealt with," drawled the man, "Are you okay?"

Kosaki nodded her head in response, still shocked at this surprising turn of events. She thanked him profusely. The man gave her a hollow smile.

"Good." The man beckoned her towards a dusty building. "Come inside. I'll patch up your wounds."


End file.
